From the Sidelines
by Asuka Sange
Summary: Glimpses into Draco's head. Post HBP. Slight Onesided DracoHarry slash. HarryGinny.


Lyrics from James Blunt's song 'You're Beautiful'

i My life is brilliant.

My love is pure.

I saw an angel.

Of that I'm sure. /i 

A young heart was pounding quickly in the boy's chest. Bright grey eyes flashed as he caught sight of the boy once again. Glancing around to make sure that he had lost the dumb loafs he called friends, the blonde stood on his tippy toes, peering to gaze at the small boy with green eyes and lightening bolt scar. His curiosity had been raised as he looked at the skinny, frail looking boy.

The boy was shyly standing next to his new red-headed friend. Draco frowned slightly at the blight next to the world's savior, until he saw something more amazing than he ever had looked upon before. After brushing past an older student who was blocking his view, he saw the timid little boy raise his head and give a little smile at something his companion had said. Swallowing, the blonde's mouth dropped open slightly and he forgot all his father had told him about how a Malfoy should appear in public as he gazed at Harry Potter.

How that little angel could contain so much power, he wasn't sure. All the boy knew was he wanted to be the one making the green-eyed boy smile.

He caught up with Goyle and Crabbe. Surely the other boy would be impressed by the two huge boys and that the fact that Draco controlled that brute strength. Standing up at the top of the stairs, the Malfoy child watched as the boy came closer. As he stepped up to the other boy, he barely remembered the words his father had imprinted in his mind. He put on the act his father had told him and performed it perfectly; his father would have been proud. He stuck out a hand toward the boy, smirking, his little pointed chin lifted in the air. He almost cursed when his hand trembled.

And then… those green eyes narrowed and that smiling mouth spat back at him and Draco felt pain in his heart as he began to sneer. His father had said that anyone would want to be his friend. He was a Malfoy, he was the heir of the most pure and cultured Wizarding family in Britain. Dropping his hand, he desperately wondered why what his father had told him failed to work. What could that boy have seen in that poor, ugly boy that was better than something with the Malfoy name on it? Failing to understand why he had been rejected, Draco tried not to glance over at Harry and he put on his most arrogant face as he stepped up to the sorting hat, the one he had learned to imitate from watching his father at the parties he often held. Maybe once the boy would see him in the spotlight, he might change his mind. Draco was powerful; too, Harry just didn't know that yet. Little did the boy know that as 'Slytherin' rang in the hall it would seal a fate for him that he could no longer control.

i You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true. /i 

As he watched the boy from across the hall, his eyes narrowed. That stupid Cho girl was sniveling and sobbing as quietly as she could, but it was still much too loud and it grated Draco's ears. He saw Harry look guiltily down at the table in front of him. Fuming, Draco couldn't belief that bitch would be like that. Draco might not have said it, but it was obvious to him, and anyone with half a brain, that Harry couldn't have killed anyone. Why the hell did she have to make him feel so guilty? As Harry glanced up at him for a moment, returning the gaze, Draco's face quickly turned into a smirk and he mouthed the word 'Murderer', watching with fascination as the boy's eyes blazed in anger, no longer filled with pain.

Draco could only look for so long. Those green eyes affected him in more ways than the other boy knew. As Malfoy listened to Dumbledore drone on, he tried not to think about how those beautiful eyes would only ever light up in anger as they gazed at him. It was all that Malfoy could get from the angel, but he relished in the power he had. He had to i mean something /i to the other boy to get him worked up, right?

i But we shared a moment that will last till the end. /i 

Draco was bent over the sink, gasping softly as a few stray tears fell down his cheeks. He was definitely in too far now. He had dreamed as a young boy of the power and the magnificence of being a Death Eater. As the Dark Mark burned into his skin, he couldn't help but realize how stupid he'd been. His parents were locked up; his beautiful, cold Malfoy parents. Whimpering softly, he tried not to panic. He didn't know how he was supposed to kill one of the most powerful wizards in the world. But he knew he had to. It was his parents at stake. A Malfoy does not betray his family. As reached up to wipe away some of his embarrassing tears, he barely heard the gasp from outside the door. Looking in the mirror, he saw the last person he wanted to see him like this.

The blonde's heart was racing as a tear slipped down his pale cheek; his horrified grey eyes met startled green. And for a moment, he thought that Harry could probably see his soul. And what is Harry knew that Draco… He had no time for that. Raising his wand, he yelled out the first curses that could come to his lips. Before the last curse could fall from his lips, he barely heard Harry yell before he felt something rip his chest open and he fell back, his vision blurring. The last thing he registered was Harry speaking in an urgent, panicked voice from somewhere close by.

i And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with you. /i 

The blonde boy sauntered down the hall, his book tucked under one of his arms. Researching a possible means of getting Death Eaters into the most protected place in England wasn't a one day assignment. He stopped short as he saw a smiling Harry Potter with a redheaded girl with an even brighter smile of her own. As he watched, frozen, the Weaselette placed a soft, heated kiss to the dark headed boy's lips. The worshipping fan girl couldn't possibly have kissed him. His grey eyes widened further as the he watched the kiss be returned eagerly, an arm wrapping around the filthy girl's waist. His heart was beating furiously in his chest as he once again wished that is was himself that was messing up Harry's hair more that it already was, that it was himself that was making the green eyed boy breathless.

Taking a few steps backward, he turned back and turned the corner as he walked to the nearest bathroom, collapsing before he began to wretch up that morning's breakfast. As he weakly stood up, he gagged at the bitter taste in his mouth. Stepping out of the stall, he walked over to the sink and washed up, his book still lightly resting in his hand. Looking down at the spine of the book, he tried not to notice how the title blurred as his eyes filled with tears.

i But it's time to face the truth,

I will never be with you. /i 

Draco was panting as he raced over across the battlefield, hearing the painful screech of Voldemort, and the brilliant light that flooded the dark meadow. He stopped short, seeing that the man he had served for so long was finally dead. He stumbled forward, realizing that soon he would be picked up by Aurors and sent to Azkaban. But first, he needed to see the man that saved the Wizarding World once again.

It wasn't until he heard Ginny Weasley's wailing cry that he turned and saw Harry Potter. He was in the inconsolable woman's arms, limp while his arms were hanging at odd angles. A large lump filled his throat and he slowly sank to the ground. He wanted nothing more than knock the girl away and hold the man still, not shake him and claw at him and blubber. But even now, Draco couldn't be a part of his world. At least not the part he had died to save.

He didn't care when his wand flew out of his hand by some Auror's spell. All he did was stare and wish that he could have that little pure angel he'd seen at the train station return. He wished that he was poor, stupid, brave, and anyone but a Malfoy. It would have been easy to be Harry's friend, easy to laugh with him, easy to hold him in his arms and be someone who could protect him for once. As he was roughly dragged away from corpse, unworthy of even being near the empty shell of the Boy-Who-Lived, he drew his gaze away from the green eyed boy and closed his eyes.


End file.
